Black and White
by WritingBookworm
Summary: What are Kabuto's true loyalties and intentions? What are his motives? The Naruto series, from the point of view from the traitor, from the Chunin Exams all the way through the end of the Naruto series.


**A/N: Okay, I'll be honest. Yakushi Kabuto is my favorite character on Naruto, second only to Haruno Sakura.**

**So I decided to write a fanfic on the Naruto series in his point of view- shortly after this I'm also going to start a 100 Oneshot Sakura Fic. I just need to get this a bit out of the way before I can start working on that one, unfortunately.**

**Also, yes, in later chapters, much of the dialogue will be based off the manga- I copy down the lines from the manga in my writing notebook for this specific story. Sometimes I modify them to make them better and such, and from time to time lines will be from the anime.**

**So, disclaimer, I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would be much more awesome- and the Naruto manga would have much lamer drawings. :P Good work on them, Kisimoto! **

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Black and White<span>

_Chapter 1_

I could tell there was something Orochimaru wanted. Something more than me gathering the usual information at the Chunin Exams taking place at Konohagakure within a matter of days.

Orochimaru smiled once I voiced my opinion. "… Yes. Not something- someone."

I knitted my eyebrows in thought, mentally sorting through my dossier cards. Not very many people trying out for the Chunin Exam this year would interest me, much less Lord Orochimaru. No one except…

"Uchiha Sasuke," I announced. "That's who you want, isn't it?"

I easily pieced the rest together as Orochimaru stared at me. "You want a new body, and one of your options is a Uchiha. Uchihas possess the Sharingan in their blood, so you having the Sharingan would make your ultimate goal much easier."

For a few moments, Orochimaru said nothing. Then a small, cruel smile crawled up his face. "Precisely, Kabuto."

I pushed my round glasses up to the bridge of my nose, sharing Orochimaru's smile.

"It's not hard to figure out the rest," I proceeded. "Don't worry- I'll tell Yoroi and Misumi about our added mission- to keep a close eye on Sasuke. I'll also be sure to tell them not to get cocky in the mission- you know how they are."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Do indeed," he agreed. "You and your team should leave today- the start of the Chunin Exams are days away. Besides- I have my own matters for the Exams to deal with."

I nodded, deciding not to push Orochimaru any further. His amber eyes glinted maliciously, only adding his unnatural look. With very pale skin, shoulder-length black hair, earrings and a weird light purple eyeliner that had a line trailing down to his nose, he would look very unnatural at first sight. He did to me at first- but you got used to it quickly.

"Is that all?" I questioned.

Orochimaru's serpentine purple tongue wiped across his lips. "Yes."

I nodded briefly, turning my back on the small, orangish, dimly lit and furnished room as well as Orochimaru lounging on his chair. I was a bit grateful to get out of the room- it was starting to get a bit stuffy.

Next I saw this room, I would make sure to have Uchiha Sasuke in my hands.

"So we have a new mission?" Yoroi inquired.

I nodded as I crossed over to the mirror hovering over the counter. I was careful not to let my hair slip through my fingers as I readjusted my white ponytail. Others would argue that since I'm a boy my hair would also be unnatural, as I let it grow quite long. But I liked it this way.

I could also see Yoroi Akado through the small mirror. He was a tanned, sturdily-built man who wore the same clothes as me- a dark purple shirt over a white undershirt, dark purple pants, sandals, purple gloves with open fingers and an obi worn at an angle. Of course, he also had the usual shuriken and kunai holster that every Ninja did. Unlike me, a purple cloth was attached to a bandana. Along with small sunglasses, no part of his face would be especially remarkable.

As for me, I had overgrown bushy white hair that I usually left in a careless ponytail. Thin, circular-framed glasses overlapped narrow but not quite almond shaped onyx eyes, and tufts of white hair hung over my Otogakure forehead protector.

"To retrieve Uchiha Sasuke," I replied simply. "According to my knowledge, he's at the top of his class, so he might be a little tricky."

"Pssht, he's a Genin, we're pretty much Jonin," Yoroi scoffed.

I shrugged. I didn't tell him I suspected that Orochimaru was planning more than he let on to us. But I wasn't going to let Yoroi know that, even if he was my comrade.

"Petty that we always have to pretend we're Genin," Yoroi continued rambling. "Far below my standards."

I shook my head in disbelief. "At least we now have something to occupy ourselves with this time," I pointed out.

"I bet this Sasuke won't be worth our time," Yoroi grumbled.

"Don't get cocky, Yoroi," I chided, remembering what I said to Lord Orochimaru. "Again, he has _Uchiha blood,_ so he possesses the Sharingan. He'll be exceptionally powerful, even if he is a Genin."

Yoroi rolled his eyes underneath his small sunglasses. "Whatever," he said, refusing to say anything more to me. He didn't admit it, but Yoroi had always been jealous of me- not my fault Orochimaru liked me the best. I also don't think he particularly liked how I constantly beat him in training matches with my medical skills.

So all in all, I guess you could say I was easily the best of my team.

"You know, go tell Misumi to get ready, will you?" I started untying the knot of my forehead protector bearing the Sound Village insignia. I grimaced unconsciously at the thought of me soon adorning the Leaf Village forehead protector.

"Just because you're Lord Orochimaru's favorite doesn't mean you have any authority over us," Yoroi scowled. But despite his protest, I found that he ended up doing it anyways.

My black eyes followed Yoroi until he walked out of the room and into another one.

I finished untying my Sound Village forehead protector and reluctantly let it fall into my hand once I was done.

Almost mournfully I stared at the forehead protector. The dark blue ribbon expanded enough to be tied around one's head and was wide enough to cover a forehead with ease. A curving slab of metal attached the ribbon showed where the forehead should go, and on the metal piece three dots bordered the left and right edges, the center one farther back than the top and bottom ones. In the very center was a music note.

Smiling, I traced the music note with my index finger. Sound… a more graceful essence of life. I was proud to be a spy for Otogakure.

My eyes eventually wandered to the Konohagakure forehead protector. With the blue ribbon and metal slab to go over the forehead, it looked exactly the same as the Otogakure forehead protector save the music note. Instead of that was an intricate design resembling a leaf- a spiral with a tail end sticking out to the northeast and a triangle connected to the opposite side of it.

I placed the Sound Village forehead protector on the counter laid out in front of me and tied on the Leaf Village forehead protector.

Once on, I looked up at the mirror and smiled, not showing my teeth. No longer was I Yakushi Kabuto, medical-nin Jonin servant for Orochimaru from the Village Hidden in the Sound. Instead I was Yakushi Kabuto, Genin medical-nin of no remark or praise, from the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

I turned away from the mirror and counter, heading towards Yoroi and Misumi. We now had another mission other than our simple reckon, so I had a feeling that this would prove to be the most interesting Chunin Exams yet.


End file.
